Frodo Friday
by tuxiedog2
Summary: One fine almost-summer morning I wake up to find...Frodo Baggins in my room! With no other choice, I must bring him to school with me. What happens when he encounters my teachers and friends? Read to find out!
1. The Closet Monster

*Author's Note * - All names in this story (besides Frodo's) were changed to protect the innocent. (or not-so-innocent...just kidding) And as I write this, my school year has not started yet so this takes place near the end of the last school year. Also, I don't have a brother but I had to get clothes for Frodo somewhere! Enjoy, and please review! Thanks!  
  
Frodo Friday  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Closet Monster  
  
BLEEP! BLEEP! My alarm clock went off and I grudgingly opened my eyes. A faint glow came in through the window. I glanced at the clock - 6:45 a.m. Why did school start so early? I pictured what the scene would look like in just a few weeks: no alarm, sun streaming through the window, 10:00 a.m. instead of 6:45. In just a few weeks it would be summer! At least tomorrow I would be able to sleep in because it would be Saturday.  
  
I shoved off my blankets, spun around, and lowered my feet to the floor. I stood up, walked to the mirror on the back of my door, and glanced at my reflection. What would I wear today? I walked over to my closet and opened the door. "Hmm..." I said to myself as I reached in for a pair of shorts. "What about these?"  
  
Suddenly a pinprick of light in the back of the closet caught my eye. I turned to it. There were actually two pinpricks, not one. "Uh," I said nervously, "Who's there?"  
  
"Me!" cried a voice as a shape leapt out from the back of my closet. I instantly recognized who it was: Frodo Baggins from Lord of the Rings! My heart skipped a beat. "How did you get here?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know," he said. "Who are you?"  
  
"My name's Emily," I said. "I live here. To put it simply, I'm a teenage girl who lives in a normal house in a normal town who goes to a normal middle school. But I'm not normal. My friends wish I were."  
  
"Uh, okay," said Frodo as he scratched his head. I don't think he really got it.  
  
Then I remembered that I had to go to school today. "So," I said. "What are we going to do with you when I'm at school? If my mom found out you were here she would freak, so you can't stay here. You can't go to any of my friends' houses because they'll be at school also. That leaves us with one option." I looked at Frodo and sighed. "I guess you'll have to come to school with me."  
  
"Yay!" cried Frodo.  
  
"Now let me get dressed," I said. "Go in the closet, close the door, and don't come out until I tell you." I wasn't so sure if Frodo had a perverted mind or not. Thankfully, he complied. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out an outfit. I put it on as quickly as I could and told Frodo that it was okay to come out. He did.  
  
I looked at his clothes. There was no way that I would let him come to school with me wearing those hobbit clothes. "Uh..." I said, "I think we'll have to get you some other clothes. Stay here." I dashed silently into my little brother's room across the hall and peered in. Joe was sleeping soundly. Lucky Joe didn't have to wake up for another few hours when he would go to second grade. Neither did my sister, Chelsea, who was in fifth grade. I wish middle school started as late as the elementary school. I crept over to his dresser, pulled out an outfit, and went back across the hall. Frodo was waiting right where I left him.  
  
"Try these on," I told him as I handed him a shirt and shorts. "This time, I'll go into the closet."  
  
After a few minutes, I heard an "Okay" and I came out of the closet. Frodo was actually looking normal for once. The clothes were a perfect fit.  
  
After telling Frodo to stay where he was once more, I walked down the stairs to the kitchen, wolfed down breakfast, brushed my teeth, and did my hair. Then it was time to go. But there was one problem: how would I sneak Frodo past my mom and out of the house?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wow, honey," my mom said as I came down the stairs. "Your backpack sure looks heavy."  
  
"Uh - yeah," I answered. "We're doing a - uh - project at school and we need lots of supplies."  
  
"I've got to talk to the school board about that," me mom answered. "You're going to hurt your back."  
  
A small "Umph" came from my backpack. I hit it to shut it up.  
  
"What was that about?" my mom asked.  
  
"Uh, we also needed to buy a - uh - talking teddy bear to donate to the needy," I quickly said. Boy, that was the worst excuse I've ever come up with in my life!  
  
"Oh, how sweet!" my mom said. "Well, have a nice day!" she added as she waved to me.  
  
"You too," I said as I waved back and walked out the door.  
  
*Author's Note * - So, did you all like it? Please review! Lots more to come, hopefully: the walk to school, Frodo meets my friends (some of them Elijah Wood-crazy, some Frodo-haters), the excuse for his attendance at school, lunch...keep checking back! I would also love it if you all could read and review my other fics! Thanks! 


	2. Pop Tarts Aren't Just For Breakfast

Frodo Friday  
  
Chapter 2 Pop Tarts Aren't Just For Breakfast  
  
I trudged down my driveway and into the street. As soon as I was out of sight of my house, I took off my backpack and placed it on the ground. I unzipped it to find Frodo comfortably sitting there snacking on a sandwich. "Frodo!" I said. "That's my lunch!"  
  
"Well at least you ate breakfast this morning," he replied. "I didn't even get a bite! And when's second breakfast?"  
  
"We don't normally have second breakfast here," I replied. "We're not hobbits. I guess I'll have to buy lunch today - I hope I have some extra money. Now get out of my backpack! I'm not lugging you all the way to school." Frodo sulked as he struggled out of my backpack and onto the pavement.  
  
"It's a good thing I just bought this huge backpack," I added. "Otherwise you'd never fit. You'd have to sit in my closet all day. Now you get to come to school and meet all my friends."  
  
"What are your friends names?" Frodo asked as we continued to walk.  
  
"Well there's Lila, Sarina, Emma, Karyna, Mollie, Elizabeth, Tory, Nina, Devra, Erin, Taylor, Kathrine, Nikita..."  
  
"Okay," said Frodo. I'm guessing he wouldn't be able to remember them all.  
  
"I guess I'll just have to tell my teachers that you're my cousin who's visiting for the day or something," I said. "Let's hope that they believe me."  
  
"About your friends," Frodo asked. "Can you tell me a bit about each of them? I don't want to be too confused."  
  
"Okay, well there's Sarina - she's a Legolas fan, but she doesn't hate you...Lila doesn't hate you either but she's not a fan on anyone except Gollum...Emma likes elves...Karyna likes Gimli but doesn't hate you...Mollie doesn't like Lord of the Rings...Elizabeth doesn't either...Tory's an elf fan, too...you'll want to watch out for Nina - she might be too much of a fan, if that's possible..."  
  
"Thanks, I guess," said a confused Frodo.  
  
"Wait! There's more!" I added. "Nikita thinks you're cool but not as cool as - OH MY GOSH!" I stopped dead in my tracks.  
  
"Not as cool as oh my gosh? Huh?" asked Frodo as I grabbed him and pulled the two of us behind a tree.  
  
"Shhh!" I whispered as I peeked out from behind the tree. "There he is!"  
  
"Who?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Pop Tart," I whispered as I pointed across the street. A boy was walking towards the school.  
  
"Pop Tart?" asked Frodo. "Who's Pop Tart? And what kind of a name is that? It's so weird."  
  
"Frankie is well...he's...just...and you shouldn't be talking Mr. I-Have-An- Even-Weirder-Name."  
  
"Oh. I think I get it."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"YOU LOVE POP TART!" cried Frodo as laughed and jumped out from behind the tree. I leaped after him and grabbed his shirt. Pop Tart turned around and stared.  
  
"Uh...hi..." I said. "Don't mind my...uh...cousin, heh heh. He's just...uh...being loud." Pop Tart grunted and walked away.  
  
"You almost revealed my secret!" I hissed at Frodo. "I can't believe you! You're lucky that his real name isn't Pop Tart and that's only his code name!"  
  
"You humans sure confuse me!" said Frodo. "No second breakfast, code names, these awful baggy pants..." he whined as he looked down at the clothes he was wearing.  
  
"I'm sorry, but that was your only choice!" I grumbled. "Look, there's the school ahead. We're almost there. And for the rest of the day, NO GOOFING OFF!"  
  
"Okay, okay!" said Frodo. "By the way, what's Pop Tart's real name?"  
  
"That's for me to know and you to hopefully NEVER find out." 


	3. Confused Ducks and a Frog Named Sam

Frodo Friday  
  
Author's Note: Yeah! Guess what? You get an extra-long chapter today! Enjoy my wonderful, spectacular, awesome, tubular, way cool, gnarly, and all around great story! Are you drooling with excitement yet? Well, I won't hold you in suspense any longer! Without further ado - the story!  
  
Chapter 3 Confused Ducks and a Frog Named Sam  
  
Finally we arrived at the front lawn of the school. I noticed a clump of girls standing over near the flagpole and I walked over.  
  
"And I told her that he was such a confused duck," I heard one of the girls say.  
  
"Hello Nikita," I said loudly.  
  
"Huh?" Nikita asked as she turned around. The other girls waved but continued their conversation. "Oh, hi Emily," Nikita said. "I was just talking about - "  
  
" - Pop Tart," I finished. "And three guesses who I saw on the way here today."  
  
"Pop Tart," she groaned. "Come on Emily! Give up on him already! He's a whole year older than you!"  
  
"Correction: five moths and four days older than me. That's closer than some of the boys in our grade are."  
  
"Still, next year he's going off to high school and leaving you here all alone."  
  
"I'll live."  
  
"Yeah right! And - OH MY GOD!" Nikita had noticed Frodo. She stopped and stared. "Is that...is that...is that...?" she stammered.  
  
"Yes, it's Frodo," I replied.  
  
"Wow! He's wearing normal clothes! And how did he get here? I mean, he's a fictional character and all..."  
  
"I don't know. I just know that he appeared in my closet this morning. As for the clothes, their Joe's."  
  
"What will you tell the teachers?"  
  
"I'll just pretend he's my cousin visiting for the day. Let's hope they buy that." Just then I noticed a shape moving towards me out of the corner of my eye. I turned around. It was Lila.  
  
"Hey Emily," she said. "What's - HUH?" She had noticed Frodo too, and had almost dropped her half-eaten bagel, which Frodo had begun to eye eagerly. I told her the whole story.  
  
"Now that's weird," she replied when I had finished.  
  
"Tell me about it," I answered. I turned to Frodo. "I've noticed you've been awfully quite about all this, my little buddy. What do you have to say?"  
  
Frodo burst out "IT'S WEIRD HERE! I HAVE TO WEAR THESE AWFUL BAGGY PANTS, PEOPLE HAVE CODE NAMES AND I DINDN'T HAVE SECOND BREAKFAST!" This last part he shouted extra loud, with his hungry eye on Lila's bagel. He panted after this strong show of emotion. A lot of words to say for such a small mouth.  
  
Lila looked confused. "Code names? Oh don't tell me Emily you've told him about Pop Tart!"  
  
I blushed. "Well..."  
  
Lila sighed. "Why do you tell everybody? As for the second breakfast part...have my bagel. I don't need it anyway." Frodo took the bagel from her eagerly and began immediately to chomp away at it.  
  
"Does this have cream cheese on it?" he asked. "If it doesn't, it should."  
  
"Don't worry, it does," replied Lila. "That was random. And he should be able to taste it himself."  
  
"Yeah," Nikita and I replied. Nikita glanced at her watch.  
  
"Whoa, it's 7:55 already," she said. "We were allowed to go in five minutes ago."  
  
"Well, let's go inside," I said. The four of us walked inside. Frodo seemed to be in a better mood. Maybe it was the bagel. At the stairwell, Nikita and Lila went up to the second floor while I went down to the basement.  
  
"Good luck with Frodo!" Nikita teased.  
  
"Thanks," I replied. "I think I'll need it. Bye!"  
  
"Bye!" they replied.  
  
"Come on, Frodo," I said as I motioned down the stairs. "My locker's down here." We trudged down the stairs and into the basement. I walked over to the row of blue lockers, fiddled with my lock, and opened my locker. I unloaded my backpack and took the books I'd need for my first class. With a slam, I closed my locker. While walking to my first classroom, I couldn't help but notice that lots of people were staring at the 'little short person acting as Emily's shadow.'  
  
Finally I herded Frodo to my first class: Science. A horrible stanch met my nose. That's right: we were dissecting frogs today. How could I have forgotten? Well I guess it was understandable, considering the whole Frodo thing.  
  
"Sit here," I said, pointing at an empty desk next to mine. "Nobody sits there," I told him. I shoved my books into my desk and looked up to see my friend Sarina staring at me.  
  
"Whoa..." she said. "How did you get Frodo here?"  
  
"Good question. I'd like to know myself."  
  
I guess it was enough for her. "Big day today," she said to me.  
  
"I know," I groaned. "Frogs. And I have my little buddy Frodo here to help me."  
  
"Uh huh," replied Sarina.  
  
Then I heard a voice. "Emily?" called the voice. "Could you come here for a second? And bring your little friend" It was my teacher: Mrs. Cooken. I began to sweat. What if Frodo couldn't stay? I grabbed Frodo by the hand and brought him up to the desk.  
  
"Who is this?" Mrs. Cooken asked.  
  
"He's uh - my cousin," I replied. "His name's Fro - I mean, Fred. He's visiting for the day."  
  
Mrs. Cooken smiled. "Okay, I was just wondering. I'll tell the office that he's here for you. Welcome Fred."  
  
I nudged 'Fred.' "Thank you," he replied.  
  
We went back to our seats. Phew! It's a good thing Mrs. Cooken didn't send Frodo home, because then he'd have no place to go. "Well that's out of the way," I sighed to Sarina. "Frodo's here for the day!"  
  
"That's good," she said.  
  
"Attention, class!" Mrs. Cooken said. "Today, as you know, is a big day! Today you'll be dissecting frogs! Get into groups of three." I glanced at Sarina. She understood and nodded. "I'll hand out the supplies and the frogs and you can get to work!" Mrs. Cooken finished.  
  
"I'll get the stuff," said Sarina. She walked away and came back with the frog and all the other stuff we needed.  
  
"Who wants to make the first cut?" Sarina asked.  
  
"You can!" I said as I pushed to frog closer to her.  
  
"All right!" Sarina said. "But first - what should we name it?"  
  
"SAM!" cried Frodo.  
  
"A just choice," I replied as I winked at Sarina. She stifled a giggle.  
  
"Okay then," she giggled. "His name is Sam."  
  
She cut it open and we stared inside. Frodo's face turned a shade of green and he looked away.  
  
"I'm not going to look," he said. "It's too gross!"  
  
"Okay," I replied. I poked around with a stick. "Oh, Frodo?" I asked.  
  
"Yes?" he asked.  
  
"I don't think Sam is a good name for this frog."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's a girl."  
  
"Oh - in that case I have no idea."  
  
"How about Sam, but it's short for Samantha?" asked Sarina.  
  
"Works for me," I replied. "Frodo?"  
  
"Uh - sure," he answered. He definitely looked sick now.  
  
"Uh, Frodo?" I asked. "Would you like me to bring you to the bathroom?" I never got an answer - Frodo had bolted out the door. "I'll be right back," I told Sarina. "He doesn't know where the bathroom is."  
  
"Take your time," she replied.  
  
"Oh - and tell Mrs. Cooken where I went."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
"Thanks!" I cried as I ran out the door.  
  
"Oh - Emily?" I stopped and turned to Sarina.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Make sure he doesn't hurl on my locker." 


	4. A New Record?

Frodo Friday  
  
*Author's Note *: Cheese! Artichokes! Eggplant! Jalepeno! Sorry about that, I felt like doing that. And I tried to feed a jalepeno to my sister today, but she wouldn't eat it! Darn! And she wouldn't eat my soggy leftover nachos either! Actually, the nachos were good! Well, here's the next installation in my wonderful story! As you might have noticed, the rating is changed from PG to PG-13 because Nina told me to! *Shows Nina threatening to blackmail me in some sort if I don't change it * More on that to come...well, onto the story! Oh yeah and my name isn't Emily, but I changed it for the story.  
  
Chapter 4 A New Record?  
  
I went out into the hallway. Suddenly, a screaming sixth-grade girl came running from another direction. I knew where Frodo had gone.  
  
I ran up to the girl's bathroom and opened the door. Sure enough, Frodo was in a stall, hurling away to his heart's content. "Um...Frodo?" I asked. "Are you all right? And, just to tell you, this is a girl's bathroom." Frodo didn't care. He just continued to hurl.  
  
Finally, after a good seven minutes where I'm sure he not only hurled up the bagel from this morning but also his liver and gallbladder, Frodo looked up at me. "I think I can go back now," he told me.  
  
We went back to the science class to find everybody cleaning up.  
  
"I had to do the rest myself!" Sarina said. "If we get a good grade, you owe me."  
  
"Of course," I answered. I went to my locker and soon found myself at my next class - Algebra.  
  
(A/N: Let me tell you that I am still having nightmares about algebra, and that was last year! I hope to never experience algebra again...oh no! Algebra 2 next year! AHHHHHHHHH! Oh well...I'll just enjoy my Geometry - and my good grades! - while it lasts!)  
  
I walked into the classroom and went to my desk. Frodo followed at my heels. I plopped down at my desk and Frodo at the one next to me. I looked up to find the face of a burning mad...Tory.  
  
"Can I help you?" I asked.  
  
Tory erupted like Frodo had in the bathroom - but not in the same way. "I'M NOT AN ELF LOVER DAMMIT!!! I READ CHAPTER TWO AND I AM NOT AN ELF LOVER!!!" I cowered in my chair. "And," she continued , "I'm going to make sure you don't forget it!"  
  
"How?" I asked.  
  
"Like this!" she answered, grabbing my right hand, pulling out a ball point pen and writing "ARAGORN AND PIRATES R KEWL!!!" on it. That ink stayed on that hand for days and through many-a-shower. Tory walked away.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Frodo.  
  
"Ummmm - good question," I answered. Suddenly I spied someone out of the corner of my eye and quickly turned to Frodo and stood in front of him.  
  
"Huh?" asked Frodo. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Protecting you," I answered. "Now listen, before I go back, I need to tell you a few things."  
  
Frodo nodded.  
  
"There is a girl. Her name is Nina. Watch out for her. That is all."  
  
Frodo looked at me strangely as I went back to my seat. "What's wrong with her?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing," I said. "She just is...well...a big fan of yours."  
  
"Hey Emily!" I hear a voice say.  
  
*The other - real - Emily in the room turns around * Emily (real one): Huh? Who's calling me?  
  
I turn around to the voice, which is now very silent. Sure enough, it's Nina. She's staring at Frodo in awe.  
  
"Oh, hi Nina," I said. "This is - "  
  
I was cut off. "FRODO!" Nina finished as she leaped on top of him and squeezed him with a tight hug. A VERY tight hug. This made Nina happy, but not as much Frodo. You see: when a large human being tightly hugs a small hobbit...well, the hobbit kind of suffocates a bit. And Frodo was suffocating a bit - or more than a bit.  
  
"Uh - Nina?" I asked.  
  
She realized what she was doing and relaxed her grip. "Oops! Sorry, Frodo."  
  
"No problem," replied Frodo.  
  
Just then, our spectacular (A/N: *cough * not *cough *) teacher Mrs. Galf walked in. Nina went to her seat and we dived into the wonderful world of Algebra. (A/N: *cough * again not *cough *)  
  
"Parabolas," said Mrs. Galf. "I know how much you love them..." (Collective groan from the class) "...so today we're going to work on a wonderful worksheet. Three whole pages, forty-five whole problems!"  
  
(A/N: As mentioned before, I had algebra last year. I don't remember much. I don't want to remember much. I do remember that I didn't like parabolas. And I remember that they were curvy graphy-things. And forty- five problems is a lot to finish in a class period. Poor, poor characters in my poor, poor fanfic.)  
  
Mrs. Galf started to hand out the wonderful worksheet. We started to get to work on the wonderful worksheet. Nina stared at Frodo a lot and batted her eyelashes while working on the wonderful worksheet.  
  
A few minutes and three problems later, Frodo began to look a little uncomfortable and began to squirm. I looked over at him.  
  
"Do you need to use the little hobbit's room?" I asked. He nodded. I raised my hand and Mrs. Galf nodded at me. "Fred needs to use the bathroom," I said. "Can I take him?"  
  
"No, let me take him!" cried Nina, jumping out of her seat. "I'll let you work on your sheet."  
  
"Yes, let Nina," said Mrs. Galf. "I think you should work on your sheet, considering the grade on your last test." I frowned. What? It was only a C-! Sure I've done better, but still...  
  
Nina jumped up happily, grabbed Frodo's hand, and dragged him out the door. I sulkily went back to my math. I wasn't sure what kind of thing Nina would do to Frodo. It would probably be something along the lines of what we learn in health class. But maybe she would simply show him to the bathroom...and maybe Bill the pony will become King of Gondor.  
  
I raised my hand and Mrs. Galf nodded at me. "Um...I forgot my ruler in my locker. Can I please go get it?" She nodded in approval. I forgot that parabolas are curves. You don't need a ruler for them. Duh.  
  
Anyway, I dashed outside into the hallway. Which bathroom had Nina brought him to? Then I saw it: a screaming girl coming from down the hall. Yup, she had brought him to the girl's bathroom. That must be a record: a male being in the girl's bathroom twice in one day. Hmmm...would Frodo want a medal or a trophy? I brought my thoughts back on topic and ran up to the bathroom and creaked open the door.  
  
There was no one in sight: not Nina, not Frodo. Two of the three stalls were empty. That left me one choice. I quietly tiptoed up to the door and swung it wide. As soon as I saw what was inside, I stepped back a few feet with my jaw dropped.  
  
*Author's Note * - HA HA HA!!! You all get a cliffhanger! What did I find in the stall? An innocent little sixth grader doing her business? The real record holder for Most Times a Male is in a Girl's Bathroom in a Day? Frodo threatening Nina with a rendition of Gollum's Song (OH NO!!!)? Nina threatening Frodo with a picture of his beloved Sam with Rosie at the Spring Dance? You'll just have to wait to find out!  
  
Also there wasn't anything rated PG13 in this chapter, but there most likely will be in future chapters! 


	5. The PG13 Part!

* Author's Note * - Remember that cliffhanger from the last chapter? Well, you get to find out the answer in a few seconds! Are you excited? Huh? Huh? Okay, sorry...I just did that to make you wait! Whatever...enjoy the story!  
  
Frodo Friday  
  
Chapter 5 The PG-13 Part!  
  
I blinked my eyes to make sure that it wasn't a mirage. I pinched myself to make sure that I wasn't dreaming. I looked around to make sure I wasn't in some sort of fictional story (A/N: Of course, I was. But I had no way of knowing that).  
  
There in the bathroom stall stood Nina and Frodo.  
  
But they weren't just standing there. They were embracing. They weren't just embracing. They were kissing. And they weren't just kissing. It was safe to say that they had both reached first base. They were so absorbed with each other, they didn't even notice that I was there and had opened the door and was standing there.  
  
It looks like Frodo wouldn't be emptying his bladder this period.  
  
I tried to think of some way to distract them and get back to algebra (not that I minded missing class, of course). Turning around, I spied a sink. I ran tiptoeing over to it and slowly turned the creaky faucet. I checked back at the twosome. They hadn't noticed. Good, my plan was still in effect. I ran my hands under the faucet and turned the water off. I tiptoed back to the stall.  
  
They were still kissing. Before I carried out my plan, I took one more look at the girl and hobbit. It was a funny sight: a tallish girl bent over a three-foot-tall hobbit. I hated to spoil their fun...but this would be way too fun to pass up! The two hadn't noticed me. I crept up, raised my hands and... flicked water all over them.  
  
Nina jumped nearly a foot in the air. Frodo jumped a few inches (which would be equivalent to a foot if he were a human. Yay! I'm so proud of myself: doing math outside of math class!)  
  
"Huh?" asked Frodo, who had lipgloss all over his face.  
  
"Huh?" asked Nina, who had a crick in her neck for bending over so long.  
  
Then they noticed me. "What are you doing here?" Nina asked.  
  
"Saving you," I replied. "Teen pregnancy isn't cool."  
  
Frodo looked dazed. "I was in such bliss...and then it stopped."  
  
"Yeah, sorry little buddy," I told him. "But I had to. Well, we better get back to class." Nina and Frodo nodded and followed me out of the bathroom.  
  
We arrived back at class and took our seats. Tory looked at me strangely. I pointed to Frodo's face. At the sight of the lipgloss, Tory's eyes grew bigger, but then she nodded. I continued on the sheet.  
  
Next to me, Frodo and Nina were staring into each other's eyes. I guess I'd have to put up with this for the rest of the period.  
  
Mrs. Galf's voice startled them out of their daze. "Class is over! This sheet has to be finished by Monday with no mistakes!" A collective groan ensued from the class. Then Mrs. Galf smiled. "Just kidding! You don't have to. We'll check it in class next week." An even LOUDER groan ensued. She isn't funny.  
  
I walked out of the class with Frodo and Nina on my heels. I turned left to go to Social Studies, but Frodo didn't budge. That was probably because Nina had a hold of his wrist.  
  
"Oh Emily," Nina whined. "Can I PLEASE take him with me? Please please please!"  
  
"Come on, Nina!" I said. "He's got to come with me!"  
  
"Oh fine," she sighed. "See you at lunch," she said to Frodo.  
  
"See you, Sugar Booger!" Frodo said in return. Nina smiled and left.  
  
I turned to Frodo. "SUGAR BOOGER?" I asked him. "What kind of a lame name is that?"  
  
"It's not lame," he said. "It's just creative."  
  
I grunted. "Come on," I said. "We're almost to Social Studies." We walked on, Frodo a bit ahead of me.  
  
All of a sudden, Frodo plopped forward onto his face. I heard maniac laughing coming from the sides of the hall. I looked up. There was Tory and Sarina, rolling on the dirty school floor laughing their heads off. Frodo stood up and dusted his clothes off. "Nina's going to hear about this," he pouted as he walked away. I followed. Soon we were at Social Studies. I took my seat. Frodo sat on the floor. There weren't enough seats.  
  
I looked up to find Sarina and Tory running into the room, laughing at me, or more at Frodo.  
  
"That was great!" giggled Sarina. "Trip wires are GREAT!"  
  
"Yeah!" replied Tory. "I'm glad I thought of it!"  
  
"Pure genius!" added Sarina. They looked down at Frodo and suddenly stopped laughing. I followed their eyes - right to the lipgloss on his face.  
  
"Tell us," Sarina demanded.  
  
"We have a right to know," added Tory.  
  
"Come on," I said. "I bet you know what happened."  
  
"Tell us in DETAIL," Sarina ordered.  
  
"That I cannot do," I replied. "Ask Frodo. And," I added to him, "Use this for your face." I handed him the sleeve of my old sweatshirt. Maybe I'd be able to sell it to Nina later.  
  
But they didn't have time to ask Frodo: Mrs. Wozama, our Social Studies teacher had walked in.  
  
* Author's Note * - Did you like it? Nina, you owe me big for this one! Okay, okay...you don't. I just hope you liked it. What's coming up next? What are we doing in Social Studies? Will Frodo and Nina get to see each other again? And will Frodo ever get to go to the bathroom? Keep reading to find out! 


	6. Where in the World is Frodo BagginsFrom?

Author's Note : Sorry it's been a while since I've updated this! School, homework, random hobbits appearing out of the closet.....ok, not the last one. But we have A LOT of homework, not to mention I'm on the student council and a basketball team. And to remind you, my name is not Emily. I didn't really change everybody else's names, but I used to really want my name to be Emily so I decided to use it for the fic. Anyway.....enjoy!  
  
Frodo Friday  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Where in the World is Frodo Baggins........From?  
  
"Everybody, get out your maps from yesterday and start working immediately," Mrs. Wozama told the class. I pulled out my binder, opened the rings, and pulled out the map.  
  
"Asia," Frodo read from the top of the map, looking over my shoulder. "What's Asia?"  
  
"It's a continent," I told him.  
  
"Feel free to put your desks together and work with someone," Mrs. Wozama said from the front of the room. Tory, Sarina, and my other friend Katherine turned their desks toward mine. Frodo pulled up a chair.  
  
"Ok..." Sarina mumbled. "Where's Thailand?"  
  
"Here," I said, pointing to my map. Everyone scratched away at their maps with their pens.  
  
"Japan..." Katherine said, reading off the next country on the list.  
  
"Here," said Tory, pointing.  
  
"Where's Hobbiton?" asked Frodo. The four of us snickered silently.  
  
"Um..." I said, making up a quick excuse. "It's on another map."  
  
"Oh...I see," replied Frodo.  
  
This carried on for the next twenty minutes: one of us calling out a country, another one of us finding it on the map, writing the name in, etc. and so forth. After a while, I felt something tugging on my sleeve...or someone. Yup, it was Frodo.  
  
"Yes?" I asked. "We were just about to do Malaysia."  
  
"I still have to go to the bathroom," he whined. He was definitely squirming now.  
  
"Fine," I grumbled. "I'll be right back," I told the group. Grabbing Frodo's hand, I trudged up to the front of the classroom and approached Mrs. Wozama.  
  
"Mrs. Wozama?" I asked. "This is my cousin Fred. He has to go to the bathroom. May I take him?"  
  
"Ah, Fred," she said with a know-it-all look on her face as she leaned back in her chair, very un-Wozama like. Watch it, I though. Don't lean back too far and hit your head on the chalkboard. Wait...that would mean no more Social Studies... Before I could continue my thought, she interrupted.  
  
"Yes, I've heard about Fred," she told me. "Where are you from, Fred?"  
  
"Hob...bi...ton," he tried to squeeze out despite the bladder pressure.  
  
"Excuse me?" Mrs. Wozama asked. "I didn't hear you."  
  
"Um...he's a little bit shy," I told her. "He's from Germany."  
  
"No," said Frodo, a little bit louder, "Hobbiton."  
  
"Hobbiton?" asked Mrs. Wozama. "In all my years of teaching geography, I've never heard of that one."  
  
Yup, I though, ALL those years. All hundreds and hundreds... But I had to think of a response, so I could get Frodo to the bathroom before the period ended. "Um...Hobbiton is a town...in Germany."  
  
"Ok." she replied. "Is it nice there?"  
  
"Yes, very nice," I replied quickly before Frodo could.  
  
I suddenly became aware of the sound of shuffling books and papers from behind me. That meant that the period was almost over. I checked the clock - yep, 10:25.  
  
"Oh!" Mrs. Wozama cried. "It's time to go. See you all tomorrow."  
  
Frodo would have to wait yet another period to empty his bladder.  
  
Author's note - So? Did ya'll like it? I hope you did. Here's a bit of a teaser for the next chapter: Pop Tart returns! English! Taking notes! Bathroom problems! Keep reading to find out what happens in...dum dum dum dum!...the next chapter of FRODO FRIDAY! 


	7. The Closet

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Happy new year! I know it's been a while since I've updated any of my stories, but school is busy and everything else. I'd also like to remind you that if there's another story of mine that you would like a new chapter for, just tell me and I'll do my best. I have a bad habit (or hobbit...lol) of starting fics and never finishing them! Anyway, on to the story!  
  
Frodo Friday  
  
Chapter 7 The Closet  
  
I trudged back to my desk, Frodo in tow. "But I really have to go!" he whined.  
  
"I'm sorry," I replied, "but we'll have to get to English first. Then we can ask Mr. Osbald if you can go."  
  
"Fine," Frodo pouted. "Although you CAN get bladder problem from waiting to go for a long time."  
  
"Yeah, I know. My mom's always telling that to my sister." We walked out into the hall. I paused, on the tip of one toe, head cocked in one direction like an animal on the hunt of its prey.  
  
"What's wrong now?" Frodo groaned.  
  
I silenced him by shoving my books in his face and I uttered two words: "Pop Tart."  
  
"Huh?" asked the bewildered hobbit.  
  
"Just act normal," I ordered him. "He'll be coming out of that door," I pointed with my finger down the hall, "in approximately 3.2 seconds." Sure enough, the classroom door swung open and out walked the jewel of my life: Pop Tart.  
  
"Walk!" I hissed at Frodo through teeth clenched in a huge smile. "Act normal!" We strutted down the hall, I spying at Pop Tart coming towards us in the other direction out of the corner of my eye. I still had the fake smile plastered across my face. Step, smile, flip hair a bit, glance in his direction...then it was over. Pop Tart turned the corner behind us. "OK...," I sighed. "Let's get to English." Mr. Osbald was standing outside of the classroom door.  
  
"Good morning Emily," he said.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Osbald," I replied. "Oh - and this is -"  
  
"Fred. I've heard," the man interrupted. "He can sit in the empty desk behind you."  
  
"Thank you," I replied as I traipsed into the room. I plopped into my chair and Frodo at the desk behind me. After I shoved my books into my desk, I looked up to find Tory, who sits in front of me, in my face.  
  
"Hello Emily," she said. "I see Frodo is still here and hasn't been murdered by obsessive mob girls yet."  
  
"Yeah...that's why Legolas never appears in closets. He'd be dead before you could say 'fangirls'."  
  
"Yep," interrupted Sarina, who sits in front of Tory. "We'd all rip off his clothes and he's die of embarrassment."  
  
Then Emma walked in.  
  
"Hi Emily!" she said bubbly to me. Nothing ever really dampens her spirit. And she likes the cello.  
  
"Hey Emma," I replied. I paused deliberately so that she could notice Frodo. But she didn't. She continued to talk about last night's homework (vocab words). After a few minutes I became a bit unsure if Emma's eyesight was fine or if she needed glasses. (A/N: A few months ago Emma DID get glasses! Of course, this fic takes place last school year so she didn't have them then.)  
  
"Er...Emma?" I asked. "Notice somebody...er...new...in the classroom?"  
  
"Nope!" she replied. "Only Frodo behind you. Wait...Frodo? How did he get here?"  
  
"He appeared in my closet this morning. I can't believe you didn't notice."  
  
"Well, I just kind of figured you finally got one of those life-sized cutout things and brought it to school."  
  
"Nope - it's the real deal."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
We walked out of the classroom and into the hallway. "Hey guys!" called Nina from down the hall.  
  
"Nins!" shrieked Frodo as he bounded up to her and embraced her waist. "I missed you so much!" They clasped hands, turned around, and walked down the hall, looking at each other with gooey eyes.  
  
It was just at that moment that something hit me: Frodo was hot! I'd known that forever, but for some reason, today I let him fall in love with Nina! BAD EMILY!  
  
With blood boiling, I charged up to them screaming, "FRODO! I BROUGHT YOU INTO THIS WORLD, AND NOW I'M GONNA BRING YOU OUT!" Before the stunned hobbit had a chance to react, I snatched him off of his hairy feet, threw open the janitor's closet, and tossed him inside like a sack of potatoes. I slammed the door and threw my back against it, panting.  
  
"Emily!" squealed Nina. "How could you?" I noticed a lone tear trickling from the corner of her eye.  
  
"Sorry," I replied. "But I had to." I turned around and opened the door a crack to check if Frodo was still there.  
  
But what would have been buckets and mops wasn't. My eyes widened as I stared into a room with painted walls and a big red couch in the middle. And on that couch sat Pop Tart and Frodo.  
  
"Huh?" I asked. "What's up with this? Where did you come from Pop Tart?"  
  
The two just smiled in return and patted the couch cushion between them.  
  
"Uh...okay..." I hesitantly said as I plopped onto the couch and heard a 'fhwoomp' as I crashed into the cushion.  
  
Frodo and Pop Tart were staring at me now. A pang of cluelessness shot through me. "uh...so what now?" I asked. They stared at me with their huge blue eyes. STARED. I leaned back on the couch to avoid their glance. It made me feel uncomfortable. Apparently, me leaning back was just what they wanted. As soon as my head hit the back of the couch, Pop Tart whipped out a fan and Frodo a bunch of grapes.  
  
"Um...well...okay..." I mumbled as Pop Tart blissfully began to swish the leaf up and down, up and down. The breeze felt nice. Frodo pulled a grape off of the bunch and popped it into my mouth. I could get used to this...I thought as Frodo began to pour me a soda.  
  
Just when I thought things couldn't get any better...they didn't.  
  
A muffled banging came from the direction of the door, startling the three of us out of our bliss. The doorknob clicked and in walked Nina. Taking one look at the scene in front of her eyes, she gasped and fell on the floor, sobbing. "Frodo! How could you?" Then she turned to me. "Emily!" she cried. "This is all your fault! Emily! Emily! Emily!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Emily? Emily?" It was more of a muffled whisper now. And a question. "Emily, are you all right?" I snapped my head up. Tory was looking at me strangely.  
  
"Huh?" I asked. "One second I'm in a closet with Frodo and Pop Tart, the next I'm here...in English..."  
  
"You must have been dreaming," Tory assured me. "And if it involves Frodo and Pop Tart in a closet, I DON'T think I want to know..."  
  
"Uh, it was nothing like THAT..."  
  
"Whatever you say...but in a CLOSET?"  
  
"Yeah, long story. But it was nothing, I repeat, NOTHING like what is going through your head right now."  
  
"Girls?" came Mr. Osbald's voice from the front of the class. "Back to your grammar."  
  
I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around. There was Frodo, his eyes as big as ping pong balls. "You had a dream about ME?" he questioned, astonished.  
  
"Yeah, well...nobody can control their dreams."  
  
"Wow...I'm touched...really touched..."  
  
Author's Note: To be continued! 


	8. Something in His Eyes

Author's Note: Just to warn everyone, this chapter is FLUFFY! Fluffy fluffy fluffly fluffy...if you want funny, you can skip it if you want...but it is a major part of the plot! FLUFFY FLUFFY FLUFFY...any way, just read the story!  
  
Frodo Friday  
  
Chapter 8 Something in His Eyes  
  
English continued on uneventfully for a few minutes. We were taking notes out of our grammar book. YAWN.  
  
Then the well-known tapping began on my shoulder. "Yes, Frodo?" I asked. I noticed a pained look on his face.  
  
"Bath...room..." he moaned. Oops - that's right - I promised him I'd take him this period. I raised my hand and asked Mr. Osbald if I could take 'Fred' to the little boy's room. He said yes. Yanking Frodo out of his seat by his wrist, I stormed out through the door. Once outside, I breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Thanks buddy," I told the hobbit.  
  
Taking this for sarcasm, Frodo cringed and mumbled "sorry."  
  
I laughed. "No - I was serious! Taking notes is awful work. I'm glad I could get out of it. Now...should we use the guy's room or the girl's room?"  
  
"Whatever," he said. "But I'm a guy..."  
  
"Well, you've been in the girl's bathroom two times already today, so I guess it's OK. Anyway, I'll be able to make sure that you won't fall into the toilet."  
  
"Sure," he replied. We started walking down the hall.  
  
"So, do you like it here?" I asked him.  
  
"It's OK." Something didn't seem right. The normally cheery, happy hobbit just...wasn't. It wasn't that he seemed depressed, just...confused.  
  
"What's the matter?" I asked as I turned the handle of the girl's room. Luckily it was empty. "I mean, you're just not acting...yourself." The door slammed behind us as we walked inside.  
  
"It's just..." he said, "it's just...did you really have a dream about me?" I nodded. "Well..." he continued, "what was it about?"  
  
"I told you," I stated, "you can't control what happens in your dreams."  
  
"Just say it."  
  
"Well..." I paused and took a breath. "You and Pop Tart were...well...pampering me. I threw you in the closet because I was mad with myself for letting you fall in love with Nina. I looked in the closet and - "  
  
"Huh?" the hobbit cut me off. "You were mad with yourself for letting me fall in love with Nina?"  
  
I plopped myself onto the floor and put my back against the wall and my head in my hands. Me and my big mouth. Now I've said too much. Well, I'd have to live with it. "Yeah," I mumbled as I pulled my head out of my hands.  
  
Frodo knelt down on the floor next to me and looked at me with concerned eyes. Our faces were a foot apart. "Wow..." he sighed.  
  
"Yeah, you can hate me if you want," I grumbled. Then there was one of those pauses...the uncomfortable ones that make you squirm wherever you're sitting.  
  
I looked up into his endless blue eyes. The lights from the ceiling shone in them like stars in an evening sky. There was a strange look in them, one that I don't think I had ever seen. It was a mixture of concern, confusion, and...well, I couldn't tell what it was. The skin on his face was smooth as butter and flawless. The curls in his hair...each one was a ray of light, flickering on and off as they danced on his head. His lips were delicate and smooth. His face was just...perfect. I couldn't take my eyes off it. It was if there was an imaginary magnetic force, pulling my eyes to his.  
  
Just then, I became aware of the fact that his hand had come to rest on mine. I glanced down, then back up into his eyes. He looked back into mine. Suddenly his hand moved as he turned my hand over and clasped it tightly in his.  
  
I then became aware of the fact that I wasn't breathing. Taking a breath, I tried to search through the depths of eyes...searching, for that something that was there before...what was it? I still couldn't tell.  
  
All of a sudden, I felt the two of us leaning towards each other. If we moved in just six more inches, our noses would have been touching. I could hear his muffled breaths...I could smell the earthy smell radiating from the shirt on his back ...I felt his glance penetrating the air like a knife would cut a stick of butter. The eyes...the eyes...  
  
I tumbled into the deep abyss of his eyes, the portals into his soul. Lost, I searched...  
  
I suddenly understood what that other ingredient in the mixture of his eyes was.  
  
He leaned over and kissed me.  
  
It was the most amazing sensation that I ever felt. It wasn't even like a full-blown make out....or anything incredibly...you know...SEXUAL...just short and sweet. But I could tell it MEANT something...it wasn't just empty...it was like a budding daisy after a horrible storm. Actually...better. It was undescribable. Something like a wave of passion, sweeping over my body, ridding it of every thing that was ever there before.  
  
I sat back, somewhat stunned. Frodo loved Nina, I knew that. Then why did he kiss me?  
  
Frodo looked stunned as well. "I can't believe I just did that..." he stuttered.  
  
"Me neither..." I said. "But it was..." I paused, not sure if I should say it or not. I did. "...amazing."  
  
Now Frodo looked up at me. I could tell he was searching my eyes as I had his before...but I couldn't tell what he was looking for.  
  
Maybe he was looking for an answer. An answer, to the inner battle raging on within his heart.  
  
Just then he slowly raised his hand and placed it on the side of my neck. Now his eyes were glassier...his heart was defiantly ripped, like a sheet of tissue paper, in two.  
  
"Emily..." he sighed.  
  
"I know," I whispered.  
  
"I can't..."  
  
"It's OK," I told him. "You make whatever decision you think is best."  
  
He shook his head in agony and looked at the floor. The pained look on his face told me that it wasn't as easy as it sounded. I had never seen such blue eyes look so upset. It was...depressing. I wanted to cry. Why should my dearest Frodo be in such pain? This was horrible.  
  
Right there, on the bathroom floor, I fainted.  
  
Author's Note: I'm sooooo sorry to all of you guys who were looking for funny stuff this chapter, but I had to do it! I typed and posted Chapter 7 only a day before this one, so I had my funny fanfic fix (alliteration! Mr. Osbald would be proud!) for the week already. Plus I was in a very Elijah Wood-obsessing mood when I was writing this, so I felt like I had to! Sorry! I PROMISE: no more chapters comprised of only mushy love scenes for a long time! The next chapter will be as funny as I can make it!  
  
Also, one of the reviewers said that I should make the romance in a separate story and leave this one for funny. Well...I'm not very good at romance (funny is easier for me) so it would be difficult for me to write a whole serious story filled with romance... maybe in the future! If you had a problem with this chapter, nobody's saying you have to read it again!  
  
Oh yes...in retrospect this chapter IS kind of funny...would I ever have a chance with Frodo (or the super-hot actor who plays him)? Didn't think so. See, isn't that funny? 


End file.
